Not yet
by LocoHelli
Summary: Jeff is hiding something from Nick... Niff


**Another Niff fanfic 8D... I was done with this like a week ago, but I didn't feel like translating it from Danish to English, because I actually like this fanfic.**

**I have some other Niff fanfics I'm not done with (A Klaine fanfic kinda turned into a Niff fanfic...), but this one was actually easy to write, even though I have never been in one of this situations (luckily). I don't want to spoil too much of this fanfic.**

**I'm actually thinking about making a chapter fanfic from this, because I think the idea is great and I actually think I could do something from this. But please tell me in a review if you think it's a good idea, or if you don't think...**

**Now enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Jeff, Nick, Blaine or Kurt. If I did there would probably be too much focus on them...**

* * *

><p>Jeff looked at the dark haired boy walking down the hallway. This wasn't the first time is happened. Actually, they have fought a lot in the past month. Jeff wanted attention and Nick was getting tired of it.<p>

The blond boy already had tears in his eyes. What had they fought about this time? Jeff couldn't remember it, only a few words. The worst thing Nick could have said to Jeff. _"We're done."_ Jeff felt his heart break, when he heard those words.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and checked whom it was. He saw Kurt's face. Even though they haven't known each other for long, Kurt had always been there for Jeff and Jeff had always been there for Kurt.

"It's going to be all right," Kurt said, but Jeff couldn't really get the sentence to make sense in his head. In the end he just hugged the older boy, while the tears ran down his cheeks.

Jeff's world had scattered and everyone could see it, but almost no one knew why, and one of the persons who knew wouldn't even talk to him.

As the weeks passed by more students was getting worried. He hadn't danced at all and hadn't really been listening to Warbler practice, and when he sang you could barely hear it.

There were starting some rumors about what had made Jeff depressed. Some of the rumors were really creative, but none were true since no one knew Jeff and Nick had been together and Jeff was depressed because they broke up. Kurt and Blaine were two of the few people who knew it, because they both was close to the boys.

Jeff walked by Nick's room one day and heard someone yell, so he stopped.

"Why Nick? Why?" Jeff guessed it was Blaine's voice since Blaine and Nick lived in the same room, but Jeff had no idea why Blaine was yelling at Nick. Blaine rarely yelled.

"Because I can't do it!" Jeff could easily hear who it was. Nick.

"What is it you can't? Be together with someone who loves you more than life itself? You have seen how he is now!"

"He shouldn't be with me!"

"Why?"

Jeff didn't hear the next because there was a loud crash from someplace under him and Nick and Blaine obviously stopped yelling at each other when they heard it. Most students opened their doors, so they could see if something had happened.

"CHRIS!" someone yelled. They could all hear it was Thad, and almost everyone knew who Chris was, even though he didn't even go to Dalton. He was Jeff's little brother and every time he visited you could be sure that he would destroy something. He was like a second Jeff, so people were normally not pleased when Chris visited. Jeff and Chris together was chaos.

"What is he doing here?" Blaine asked Jeff who just had seen him standing in the middle of the corridor.

"I have no idea. I thought my family was coming next week and I think Chris is here alone," Jeff said obviously surprised. Jeff wanted to say something more, but a blond boy tackled him.

That made Jeff laughs for the first time in weeks.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked with a big smile.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I also heard some about you and – oh…" Chris stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Nick. This was so awkward.

In the moment Chris had been there Jeff had almost about the drama with Nick but everything came back when Chris noticed Nick. Jeff got back into his depression.

"It's okay Chris," Jeff said and tried to smile false, even though Chris could see it wasn't real. Unlike his brother, Chris knew when he shouldn't push it too much and definitely not in front of Nick. He could see something was wrong between the two boys.

The two blond boys got up from the floor before Chris said something once again. "I think I got what you taught me."

"That's awesome," Jeff said and was beginning to be happy just by being with his brother.

"Do you want to see?"

"Sure!"

Jeff saw a couple of mistakes when Chris danced, but he had only showed the dance to him a couple of times.

"You're hopeless," Jeff said with a big smile. Both boys forgot Nick and Blaine were. Jeff showed Chris the dance and felt for the first time in a month free and he really had missed dancing.

There was someone near them who cleared their throat. "Maybe you two should find another place to practice, and you know you can't have visitors at this hour."

"You know I don't like those rules," Jeff said and smiled so you could see his white teeth, but the two boys did chose to find another place to dance.

"Look Blaine. He doesn't need me," Nick said when he couldn't see Jeff anymore.

"He really does need you. I only ask you to be his friend again. He really needs you… especially right now…"

Nick looked at Blaine. What did he meant with that?

Jeff was happy in a couple of days, but suddenly he was depressed again. More than before. Even Nick was worried now and he had to talk to Jeff.

"What's wrong Jeff?" Nick asked after a Warbler meeting was over. Jeff was shocked and very surprised to see Nick talking to him again. He had expected it to be anyone but Nick.

"Why do you care?" Jeff asked a little annoyed and sad.

"Because I still care about you," Nick said.

"Nothing, beside you broke my heart…"

Nick looked at Jeff. "I can see that's not the whole reason. You were so happy when you saw Chris. When you finally got attention. What's wrong?"

"Can we go up to my room?" Jeff said weakly while he looked around. Nick nodded before they both began the walk to Jeff's room.

They were both in Jeff's room but neither of them said anything.

Jeff was sitting on his bed, while Nick was sitting in a chair not long from there.

"It's just… My grandma have cancer and I just need…" Jeff started already with tears in his eyes. That's all Jeff had to say, before Nick was beside Jeff and hold the younger boy.

"You need attention so you don't have to think about it," Nick said and rocked the blonde boy. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"It was something I had to bear alone. You didn't need to know it…" Nick was surprised by the answer and he almost asked Jeff why Blaine knew it, but he Jeff didn't need that question right now.

"I wonder why you can't remember. I was going through the same," Nick said who had lost his mother just a couple of years ago because of cancer.

Jeff hadn't even thought about it. He knew Nick had told him and Blaine had also said Nick was in a depression in a long time, but he somehow got out of it not long after Jeff transferred to Dalton.

Nick continued, "If you had just told me, I would have been there for you, done everything for you."

"But you dumped me?" Jeff said unsure and sobbed.

This time Nick didn't dare to look at Jeff. It had been some stupid reasons who made Nick to break up with Jeff.

"I felt you deserved better and all the attention you wanted from me… it was a little too much when I didn't knew why," Nick said and still didn't dare to look at Jeff.

Jeff was surprised and then hugged Nick. "You are perfect Nick. If someone deserve better it's you. I have just the entire time been so scared you would dump me and when we only were friends, I just had the feeling you would leave me…"

"You should have told me," Nick said and held the younger boy. "I would never have dumped you if you had told me everything."

"You would only have been with me out of pity…"

Nick shook his head. "I was stressed. You wanted attention and I just felt you deserved someone better."

Both boys let the tears fall silently, while they just held each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review?<strong>

**And I take request for fanfics. I just wants to know a little about what you have in mind. I don't think I will turn many request down, but there are some pairings you probably should stay away from (any pairing with Kurt and Blaine not with each other).**


End file.
